


(s)he's cute

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Star Trek Prompts [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: Jai and Zee are best friends; Chekov briefly hits on both of them.





	(s)he's cute

Jai tumbles into the seat next to her in the rec room, beaming from ear to ear and slinging one long, skinny leg over the arm of the chair. He’s leaning his elbow on the other, shoulder pressed against hers and nose extraordinarily close to her cheek.

“What’s goin’ on, ZZ Top?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

_Zee_ rolls her eyes, grinning, as she places her hand (fingers spread wide) over his face and gives him a friendly shove. “Don’t you have other friends?” she teases. “Am I not allowed three minutes to myself while they keep you entertained?”

“Nope,” he tells her cheerfully, stealing the laser wrench- safety enabled- out from its permanent position behind her ear and spinning it between his fingers. “You’re stuck with me, baby. I’m a high maintenance bi– _fuck_.”

Jai fumbles the wrench; his attempts to catch it send it flying, and it hits the floor with a loud clack and rolls away with an impressive amount of speed as he scrambles to his feet to chase after it.

“You’re a mess, Lee,” Zee informs him with a laugh, unfolding herself from her chair to help.

“Shut it, Randers,” he snaps back, without heat; he bends down to grab the wrench–and someone’s boot sends it skidding past him, back towards Zee. He hangs his head with a dramatic sigh.

Zee’s so busy laughing at him that the someone- a yellow shirt with an unfortunate haircut- who’d kicked the wrench reaches it before she can.

“Does ‘zis belong to you?” he asks Jai, holding out a hand to help him up. “I’m wery sorry; I didn’t see it until I’d already kicked it.”

“It’s mine, actually.” Zee grins, slinging an arm over her friend’s shoulders as she holds out her hand. “Butterfingers here is just the one who managed to throw it across the room by accident.”

Bowlcut glances over her, his eternal smile widening. He puffs out his chest a bit, presenting the wrench with a flourish. “I am Chekov,” he tells her, “and it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“I’m Zee Randers,” she tells him, choking back a laugh as she accepts the wrench, “and I’m also very gay.”

Chekov shrugs, hooking his thumbs in the waist of his uniform pants and turning his grin on Jai instead. “And you?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jai splutters, face turning bright red, but a passing lieutenant saves him from having to answer by smacking Chekov upside the head. “Leave the engineers alone, Pavel; they’re all married to the ship.”

“I don’t mind being a side piece, Hikaru,” Chekov argues, but he falls into step next to the other man anyway, only sparing a moment to throw a wink back at them.

Zee takes one glance at the shocked look on Jai’s face and bursts into laughter. “Get it, Lee!” she claps him on the rear and wolf whistles. “He’s cute; can I be best man at your wedding?”

“Fuck you, Randers!” Jai shoves her off, but he’s laughing too. “Tell me, how much time have you been spending with the interstellar communications array, trying to work up the nerve to talk to the gamma shift?”

Zee scoffs, tucking her laser wrench back behind her ear. “I’m not– I don’t– shut up, Lee.” She looks up at the ceiling, her cheeks hot.

“No, dude, wait–” Jai’s lanky limbs wrap around her as he coos. “I was kidding, do you really like a girl?”

“Shut _up_ , Jai!”

She’s not sure how he manages it, but somehow he’s got his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck, clinging like a koala to her back. “Tell me everything,” he demands, and Zee grabs his thighs, hitching him more firmly into place.

“You’re a dick,” she snarls, heading back towards their armchairs on the other side of the rec room.

“No, I’m–” he chokes. “Jesus, Zee, how do you have so much hair?” he lets go with one hand, carefully collecting her mass of black curls to move to the other side of her neck.

“I dunno, Jai,” she taunts, “how come yours does that weird spiky thing?”

He scoffs. “Rude, ZZ. Rude. Now, you’re my best friend, and you’ve been holding back on me, which is very painful, but I’m willing to forgive you. So, tell me all about–”

“I’m dropping you if you finish that sentence, ensign,” Zee growls playfully, and Jai squeezes his knees with a scoff.

“Like I’d even fall if you let go. Now, are you crushing on the one with the blonde hair or the other one?”

Zee licks her lips, feeling her cheeks heat once more. “The other one,” she admits with a mutter.

Jai hums. “Oh, she’s cute–and smart, too, I heard Lieutenant Uhura talking the other day and…”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://enterprisetrampstamp.tumblr.com/post/167029720227/6-zee-randers)


End file.
